Sliding Doors
by Lotusmoon
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to see your fate? You're given three days. Once you live this life, you can never be content.
1. Love is happy with the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Ranma 1/2. 

****

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

__

"Ukyou, you know you're the best okonomiyaki maker in the Japan. Besides the fact that you already know that. Hehehe!" 

Ranma scoops another mouthful of okonomiyaki prepared by Ukyou. 

"Why thank you Ranchan." Ukyou sweetly smiles as she huffs a big 'here comes a big surprise' look. 

"Ranma, I got selected to participate in a cooking tournament and they said I have the possibility of winning the grand prize." Wide eyed, Ranma swallowed another okonomiyaki. 

"Why that's great Ucchan! When's the tournament?"

"In two days." Ukyou replied. 

"Oh man really? That's a shame. I'm going have to eat somewhere else by the next two days." Ranma said jokingly.

"Oh Ranchan, don't worry I'll only be gone for 2 days and when I get the grand prize I'll make you all of your favorite okonomiyaki."

"Really Ucchan? Gee thanks!" Ranma swallowed another serving of Ukyou's specialty and the two went of talking about the tournament. 

"Akane, where's Ranma? Dinner is almost ready. I wouldn't want him to miss dinner. I'm cooking his favorite." Kasumi said sweetly.

"As far as I know, that bottomless pit stomach of his is at Ukyou's. If I were you Kasumi, I'd rather serve him poison than waste my energy cooking for him. Besides, I think he won't be eating dinner here anyway."

"Oh why is that?"

"Because that jerk is better off living with…." Akane was cut off.

"Akane haven't anyone ever told you it's not good to make assumptions and to speak for other people?"

"And where did your morals come from?" Akane spitted back.

"Hiding somewhere. I want to use it at picture perfect moments like this." Ranma said sheepishly.

"Hmp!" Akane walked off going to her room and slammed the door.

__

What's her problem?

"So Kasumi what's for dinner?" Ranma asked.

"Your favorite" Kasumi replied in her sweet gleeful tone.

"Oho, haha! You're the best Kasumi" Ranma said while patting his stomach.

"I am having a great day!" Ranma announced.

"This is the worst day ever." Akane slammed her door and plopped into her bed her face lying on the pillow. She turned and was now gazing at the ceiling in her bedroom. 

__

Ugh, that was an understatement. This is a normal day. Gee. It's not like this day can't be categorized as horrible, but still, bad.

To Akane, the situation that goes around in her house as far as any other household in Nerima can only be three things; either bad, worse, or horrible.

"I don't know how I get to cope with this kind of life. But then again, It's not like I had a much more fun life before." Akane sat up and stared at her study desk for a couple of seconds. She stood up and grabbed a book and opened it. 

__

I guess a little bit of reading will help me switch focus.

She started reading but after a few minutes she closed the book and gave out a big deep sigh. _That sure didn't work. Ugh as if things around here can get anymore worse. _

She started to hear a commotion downstairs, like a bug bite that she desires to itch, in Akane's mood she just applied hydrocortisone cream. 

__

I shouldn't have said that. I know I shouldn't have said that. Like it would matter anyway if I go down there and know what the raucous is all about.

She then grabbed her journal and look at it, she then took hold of a pen and opened the pages. _These should work. This is the one thing I know works. _Akane then started to write. 

-- I hate this. This situation I'm in. It's an endless roller coaster that makes me dizzy every now and then. I don't hate my life; I just hate how things are. --

She continued to scribble words down on the page. On her last entry 

-- If things could only be different. --

"Hey Akane, you wanna come with us to the novelty shop later after school? I need to buy something for my little brother it's his birthday today." Akane was busy staring at the outside view by the window in her classroom that Sayuri had to ask again.

"Akane, hey Akane." Yuka tapped her shoulders to get her attention but it didn't work.

"Hey, look who's here that Chinese bimbo!" All of a sudden Akane looked over to where Sayuri and Yuka were pointing.

"Where? Where?" Akane said in a stone voice. 

"Nowhere Akane we were just trying to reach you. Eventually our satellites not working." Sayuri and Yuka started acting like they had an antenna above their heads. "Earth to Akane!" and the giggled.

"Cut it out will you" Akane looked outside. "Like I said Akane, you wanna come to the novelty shop with us later after school?" Yuka asked.

"Ugh, yah sure, sure." Akane replied.

"Hey Ucchan." Ranma paced to where Ukyou was standing. "Hey Ranchan!" Ukyou smiled sweetly.

"Good luck on the tournament tomorrow, I'm rooting for you. Bring home the grand prize okay." Ranma patted Ukyou's back like he would on Ryoga. 

"Ahem, ugh thanks Ranchan. I'll remember that."

"Oh look at that the bell rang, see yah later." Ranma paced away waving finally meeting up with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Oh Ranma, is this is all I am to you?" Ukyou walked off and carried a slight pain in her chest.

"Hey how about this one, don't you think this looks cute."

"Sayuri, that's a stuffed panda. I don't think boys his age now a days would be so fond of a stuffed panda." Yuka remarked smirking. 

Akane watched her two friends' debate, which was better, the stuffed panda or the ceramic angel figure. 

__

Those two are hopeless. 

Akane went off looking through the cards in no particular category that carried cheesy messages inside. 

Looking thoroughly she saw a card that had a picture of a girl who seemed to be seeking something from the sad eyes of the boy that was standing in front of her. Not much to the appeal of the card, Akane went ahead and opened the card anyway. 

In it, she saw another picture of the girl and boy now smiling at each other.

* Love is happy with the truth *

__

What I don't get this. Akane thought. _First they look sad now they're happy. Oh, the vagueness. _

"Akane let's go. Are you still looking? Do you wanna buy something?" Yuka asked.

Akane was immediately cut off from her thoughts when she heard her friends call her. 

"Oh no, I'm done." Putting down the card, she muffled "huh?"

She walked towards Sayuri and Yuka who finally agreed on the best gift. They walked out of the store and Akane started to ask what they got. 

Tick, tick, and tick! The clock went by another minute and for Ranma it seemed like forever. 

__

Man I could've been eating okonomiyaki right now but Ucchan aint here. She won't be back until tomorrow. Akane still hasn't come home. I wonder where she is.

With the last thought he felt his cheeks turn warm and when he realized what just happened he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Tadaima" As a familiar voice echoed from the hallway, Ranma got up all excited as if he was a little kid getting a big present. 

He ran into the hallway and met up Akane. 

"Hey, Akane." Ranma greeted. 

"Hey, ugh Ranma." Akane greeted back politely.

__

That's weird, he said Hi to me. I mean it's not like he ever greeted me before but this just feel weird. First time he ever greeted me home. He's probably hungry. Yah right, hahaha!

"So Akane where'd you go? What'd you do?" Ranma asked. 

He felt like he wanted to start a conversation. Apparently he was so bored he was sure he wanted to so he did. 

"Ugh I went to the mall after school. I bought a book." Akane replied. 

__

Hehe, this is fun and cute too. 

"Really, about what?" Ranma asked.

"Uhm" _he's different today. Is he hallucinating or something?_ "About, ugh, stuff. Girl stuff."

"Oh okay."Ranma said. 

Akane looked at him cautiously as if he was down with a fever.

"Ugh what Akane? Is something wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Oh nothing." 

Ranma was once again sitting in silence.

Hehe. He thought of what happened earlier. 

At this rate Ranma wanted to do something anything. 

"Hey Akane wanna spar?" Ranma asked. 

"Huh?" was Akane's reply. 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna slow you down." Akane said mockingly. 

"Oh no, I'm sure. I can always let my self be slow to accommodate your uhm, capability." 

Ranma smirked as he dodged a pillow that went straight at him.

"Grr, Ranma." Akane said in an angry tone. "Okay so what?"

"Hmm, I guess so. I'll be in the dojo." Akane got up and went to her room to change.

"Ugh Akane you forgot…" Ranma stopped there, aware that Akane was already in her room. 


	2. Reality Strikes

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

****

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

Ring! Ring! "I got it!" Kasumi said as she ran to where the phone was, moving quickly so she won't miss the phone call. "Hello? Tendo residence"

"Hello Kasumi it's Ukyou. How are you?" Ukyou replied in a very gleeful voice.

"I'm fine Ukyou how are you? Don't you usually just come by? Since when did you get a phone?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Oh no Kasumi I didn't get a phone! I'm in a cooking tournament as of now. I got into the semi finals and I want to tell Ranma the good news."

"Oh that's great Ukyou. I hope you get into the finals. Hold on I'll get Ranma for you." 

Kasumi put the phone down and went outside to the yard where Ranma usually hangs out in the morning for his kata.

"You know Ranma, everything seems like a dream." Akane said out of the blue. 

For a very unusual Saturday morning, this was one that seldomly happens. Silence.

"Why do you say that?" Ranma replied. 

He didn't want to ask why but he was curious enough to want to know what she meant. 

Did she mean like how he turns into a girl and how all these weird people come out of nowhere and ruin their lives? 

Or the fact that with all these things going on, they still get to cope with it and seem to be doing fine. 

Ranma looked above to watch the clouds drift by. It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

He's sparring went quiet with Genma, no fights with anyone at least not yet. 

No Shampoo coming by and turning their house into rubbles. It seemed to him that this morning was perfect. It was too perfect.

"Because with how my life was before, I didn't have to worry about anybody trying to kidnap me or trying to kill me. All I had to worry about was school, my family and of course the boys at school." She giggled a little bit sending it out as a joke.

"It was quiet before, the silence was deafening. I'd do the same things; Nabiki would be up with her tricks but not on me. Kasumi, well, she stopped being my sister. I mean, she took up the role of our mother and it seems to me that it wasn't suppose to be this way."

Akane emitted this very helpless aura that pulled Ranma's interest to listen more to what she might say. 

He thought that maybe this might be his opportunity to know Akane more, the real Akane. 

He'd like to meet the one that doesn't hide beyond the big thick doors of her emotions, the one that doesn't mask her self with anger. 

The beautiful Akane he'd always wanted to meet, like the first time.

~ Hi! I'm Akane. You wanna be friends?" ~

Akane, the one that he wishes to spend his day sitting on a bench at a park on a beautiful and say nothing at all. 

And thinks of it as one of the best conversation they ever had. Just being by her side, and hoping that Akane will be there too.

"Not until you and your father came along, the craziness that followed you. The insane and beyond belief things that happen around here almost all the time."

Akane's face was visible enough to be seen by Ranma. It was an obvious expression of sadness and despair. 

There was something in her that wants to Ranma lend out his hand and tell her everything will be fine. 

But that is far from impossible to happen. For he is afraid that if he did show his concern she'll be scared. 

She'll scared of the very protective and thoughtful Ranma she never had the chance to see the first time. If she does, he's scared he'll lose her.

-- Not yet, not right now. I don't want to lose Akane to my feelings just yet. If I show her I'm worried, everything will fall apart. --

Once again, he told his emotions to stay put and wait for the right moment. 

He tried a lot of times and a lot of times and a lot of times everything just seems to go wrong.

-- Akane, I wish I know what's wrong, but you have to help me out here. --

"Me and my father? What do you mean Akane?" 

Ranma was already afraid but a little bit more when he asked. He didn't want to hear what she has to say, but he can't help to know the answer so he can help her in his quiet way. 

Akane let out a big sigh, the ones that don't sound very convincing. The one that makes you say ugh-oh.

"Ranma, when you came into my life and eventually into my family's, you took over. Things got interesting around here. Things happened when no one expects them too. People know it's weird but they act like everything is okay. Like it's not a big deal."

Akane was now turning red, with slight embarrassment from her answer. She had to say it but it wasn't the very worse turn of words she had prepared. 

There's only the unimaginable and the impossible. If what she says will make Ranma understand what she means and what she wants. Or if she'll make Ranma understood what she feel but ends up on the situation again.

People find it easier to go back to the same situation they've been into because they feel comfort in it.

They're comfortable how things go, how things are and how it will turn out because they have the power to control it. 

In Akane's case, she doesn't have control.

But for some, change is another play. New scenes, new lines, all the things they used to know will be different to them. 

Some people sit by and wait what could happen if this and that was changed. 

Some take charge and control that's how it's supposed to be. For Akane, she sits by and waits and watches the whole play take place. 

Things that happen, will happen and the ones that will come by later.

-- Well I'm tired of waiting. I can't sit idle when somebody takes over me. I have to do something. --

"Do you mean to say that, that, you don't want me here anymore?" Ranma asked in a shaky tone.

He was scared. Of all things this was one of them, to actually be rejected again. To feel lonely once more and not have his family, his home, his comfort. 

He lost it once and now it seems so close that it is a rude awakening for him. He made Akane his shelter. 

Like a life support, a connection into which he feels he'll die if he was ever to be rejected again. In him, he has made her his warmth.

He lives his life everyday with the same predicaments and situations because he feels that it is what's going to bring them together. 

And eventually one day, have each other. Maybe not one of the best possible to these point scenarios but just by being together he was sheltered. 

Things like this couldn't be prevented but it can be controlled, he thought. Whatever she wants. I'll see if I can do anything.

"That's not it Ranma. This whole thing seems to be like a fairytale, a terrible fairytale. A story where I, I'm, not…."

__

Oh no, oh no. She said the word. She thinks I'm terrible, I'm horrible. Oh no what am I going to do. 

Kasumi's footsteps can be heard from across, probably a few feet away. Akane knew that she'd say something to make the conversation end and knowing that, instinctively she fell silent.

"What Akane, what is it? Ranma asked trying to pull out the words. Just then Kasumi came out and called Ranma.

"Ranma, phone, it's for you. It's Ukyou!" Kasumi said sweetly.

"Ugh, Ukyou? Oh yeah. Why would she, oh well anyway, thanks Kasumi. Akane I'll be right back." 

With that he ran to pick up the phone knowing that it's long distance.

"Akane is everything fine?" Kasumi asked. 

"Yes everything is fine." Akane replied silently. Kasumi noticed Akane was slightly out of her self.

__

She seems confuse. 

"Okay, I just want to make sure." Kasumi smiled and went back to the kitchen. "Yes Kasumi, I'm fine. I'm just fine."

__

i'll be fine from now on, I don't want to be in the same play.

"Hey Ucchan, how's it going? Did you win the grand prize yet?" Ranma was in such a good mood that it made Ukyou wonder. 

"Everything is fine Ranma, it's going great. The audience loves me and the judges love my cooking."

"Well that's great Ucchan. I hope you win."

"Hey Ranma-honey, you sound very happy today? What's it all about? Are you happy I called you?"

Ukyou inquired teasingly.

"Ugh actually, ugh, oh hey breakfast is ready Kasumi is calling me I have to go now. Wish you luck Ucchan bye."

"Wait hold on Ran…" Click!

"Phew, that was close." Ranma hanged up the phone and went back outside.

"Man, I wish we weren't interrupted like that." 

I need to know what she meant. I have to help her. Akane seems to be upset. 

Ranma reached their house into the yard.

"Hey Akane about that…huh, where'd she go? I told her to stay here." 

Ranma's face turned into a slightly irritated - concerned reaction. 

"That tomboy never listens to me. Gee! Where'd could she have gone?"

Ranma walked back inside into the living room and turned on the television. 

He let himself be pulled away from the thoughts he had on earlier making him enjoy more of his beautiful day.

At least for him it was. For someone else, it was a day to be taken advantage of for deep thinking. It's about how she can control her life and live it the way she wants to.

__

I have to find it, I have to.

Akane threw another rock into the dam and watched the rock gently sunk into the water.

A thick splatter was heard and all that was left to the abundance of that unusual day is how to formulate a plan of seeking what she wants.

"Ranma, I know I'm a money grubbing B, but face reality Ranma, nobody gets through to her thick protective wall of emotion. She will not and I'm telling you she will not open up to me. You're asking the impossible thing."

Nabiki pointed out as she nibbles on a rice cracker. Ranma was dissatisfied with Nabiki's answer.

"Come on Nabiki. It sounds like Akane is really upset about something and I want you to find out what it is that's bugging her."

For Ranma's character, this is the kind of behavior that it out of the ordinary. 

He has too much pride to be asking Nabiki for this. But for Ranma anything for Akane is all he thinks of. 

It may not be visible to the eye but that is what he chose to do. It is sensible enough for people who are good observers, like Nabiki to diagnose this kind of behavior.

"Oh Ranma, I see concern in your eyes. Is it possible you've finally admitted your feelings for Akane?" Nabiki was getting closer and closer to Ranma's face. It was a move she has perfected for years to manipulate someone.

"Hey, hey. I didn't say anything about anything like what you think I said but I didn't say, and, and…. NABIKI!"

Ranma yelled out. He was feeling awkward into almost spilling his concern but he knew that with Nabiki, no secrets remain hidden. 

All hell breaks loose.

"Ranma, I know my sister and I know you. An with this business deal you want me to do, it's almost impossible."

"But she almost opened up to me this morning. I don't see why you she can't open up to you?" Ranma replied back in wonder.

"Ranma haven't you thought about it. If she was opening up to you wouldn't that mean that it's about you? Why else would she talk peacefully with you out of nowhere?" 

Nabiki said slightly raising her eyebrow and putting a smirk on her face.

"But we were interrupted and I'm afraid she won't bring it up anymore." 

Ranma scratched the back of his head.

"Well?"

"Well I need you to know what it is or maybe even better make her talk to me about it." Ranma said with all hope.

Nabiki struggled to straighten herself from irritation. 

She knew that Akane wouldn't be able to open up to her because they never really get to be sisters who do sisterly things. 

They did their own thing and kept their privacy. No one knows anything about but each other but they know how the other one behaves. 

Each sister may be quiet but each one is also an observer.

"Nabiki what can I do?" Ranma asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, it may be impossible but it's do-able." Nabiki said. 

"Add 5,000 more yen and we have a deal." Nabiki announced with a slight smirk on her face.

Ranma fell off his chair right after he heard Nabiki's new proposal.

"THIS IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FINAL DECISION OF THE JUDGES FOR THE BEST OKONOMIYAKI CHEF IN JAPAN. REMEMBER THAT OUR LOVELY COMPETITORS CAME FROM ALL OVER THE COUNTRY, AND WINNING MEANS BEING THE BEST."

Drum rolls were heard. Everybody was waiting for the decision. 

Anticipation was clear and the heartbeats of the competitors can be heard from the silence of the audience.

"And the second-runner up for the title of Best Okonomiyaki Cooking Tournament is…" Drum role…

"Miss Keiko Samate!" Applause was heard from the audience.

A sigh of relief came from two other participants who are awaiting the final decision of the judges. 

One thinks it will be a big honor to be named Best Okonomiyaki Chef. Oh, but one thinks another. For she wishes to win the tournament to capture the heart of the one she's been trying so hard to capture.

She crossed her fingers for good luck.

"And the first runner up is, oh by the way the winner of the grand prize will receive a trip to the best hotsprings in Japan. 

All expenses and accommodations paid. Plus ¥300,000 in cash prize. A ¥50,000 shopping spree and a makeover for the winner. The first runner up however doesn't leave without a prize. She'll take home ¥100,000 and a year supply of okonomiyaki ingredients."

The audiences applauded for the announcer, a lot of people were anticipating the announcement of the winner and a lot have been waiting restlessly. 

Several sighs can be heard including the participants standing on stage.

"Okay let's get on with this, I sense tension around here, Hehe."

"And the first runner up is Ms.."

-- I know it I'm going to be the winner. No doubt about it Ranma said so. All of Nerima agrees with that or else I wouldn't be here. This is it I'm going to win. --

"First runner up is Miss."

-- GASP! -- Final Judgment.

"Ukyou Kuonji. That means Miss Temi Ohari is this years-Best Okonomiyaki Cook in Japan. Congratulations."

-- NO! This can't be happening. I'm not the best; I'm not the best…Why? I'm not the best. This is a dream. It can't be…. I'm not the best! --


	3. Half Pound Heaven

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

****

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

Ukyou was devastated. She became broken, like a fragile glass with all its purity shattered. Shred's scattered all over the floor. 

Ranma has declared her the best by all people and Ranma has always been right. So what could've gone wrong?

-- Did I put too much? Did I not give everything I had? What went wrong? --

The announcer was gesturing at Ukyou to accept her trophy and a bunch of roses, but she stood still. Like a boulder, too heavy to be moved. Her heart was heavy with disappointment and despair. 

Disappointed at her performance and at her self. Dissatisfaction was filling her heart. 

She stood like the whole world was on her shoulders at least feeling like her hope got taken away. Her expectations to win seemed like deceit. 

Ukyou felt like her head deceived her, her heart, her Ranma. 

__

This can't be! 

She tried to calm down herself at the sudden moment but failed considerably and began thinking of thoughts that weren't suppose to be there. 

She thought of how Ranma had deceived her into believing that she is the best. 

Overtime he would come in and praise her cooking and she feels like she's in heaven. 

Having the man you love compliment you at things your good at but obviously for some people wasn't good enough. 

To Ukyou it felt like an endless ride in heaven but it suddenly felt like a heavy drop from above with a strong pain overcoming her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. 

She was supposed to win the grand prize take the vacation with Ranma and feel happiness take over. 

All she wanted was to win, was that hard for the judges to understand. 

Probably so, she thought maybe the producers and sponsors of this tournament asked the kind of people without good taste to judge the food and obviously her thoughts were right. 

Well, according to Ukyou by all rights. It didn't matter what she thinks now she can't overturn the decision but she felt the rage and her energy was coming back to her veins. 

Her anger was finally awake. 

All from disbelief and disappointment and she feels like she needs to do something, something false and something that would label her a very unruly sport. 

She needs to win the tournament and she needs to do it now. She can't go back to Nerima losing to some girl who cooked like Akane. 

__

What the hell is wrong with these judges?

"Hold on!" Ukyou yelled out. 

She walked towards the winner and stared at her right in the eye. 

Not losing sight of her she walked closer and closer. T

he announcer was staring in tension. Thinking what could she be doing here still when she was supposed to take her trophy and went to her dressing room, supposedly.

"Ugh I guess our second runner up winner wants to say something. What is it that you want to say Miss Kuonji?" 

The announcer asked tensely. 

Although not a martial artist he can sense Ukyou's anger and rage. 

It was obvious enough in her facial expression but it was even obvious in her tone of voice.

"I think the judges may have made a big mistake here." Ukyou announced on the microphone, her voice was cold and sounded hard. 

She made herself look strong and she stood there like she wants to make the judges think twice now or else. 

There were a lot of surprised looks from a lot of people including some of the judges and the winner. 

A lot of thoughts were going around their heads.

__

-- What does she think she's doing? -- She has got to be crazy to say something like that! -- What is saying? -- What is she doing up there? -- Uh-oh I think she's going to make trouble. --

Almost every thought was the same. She was going to do this and that. She was going to get disqualified if she makes any sudden crazy move and that is even worse than losing and becoming 1st runner up.

The announcer was getting even more tensed when one minute passed by and Ukyou hasn't said anything.

"I would like to let everyone know that in Nerima I am the best. And I should be…" Ukyou was on the verge of crying when she controlled her self. 

She clenched her fist and started to speak. "I should be…" Everybody fell silent. 

They want to hear what she has to say whatever it is. Some people made their assumptions already. 

They were whispering things and some of it Ukyou heard just because the silence was deafening.

" Miss Kuonji, you should be what?" The announcer asked.

Ukyou tried to say something but her heart was stopping her. 

She wanted to cry but she felt like it was not a good idea.

"I should be…I would like to congratulate the winner for this year. Miss Ohari it was a great competition." Ukyou said holding back her tears. 

Her chest felt heavy and Temi Ohari can see it through Ukyou's eyes. 

Ukyou, gestured to give Temi Ohari a hug, she didn't resist. It was a good idea after all. 

She knows how Ukyou must feel, she should know she's been there. 

Ukyou gave her a tight squeeze. 

A tiny muffle came out of Ukyou's mouth. 

She held back, she has to she can't show these people her weakness right now. 

All she can think of was to accept her defeat. After all whoever said life was easy. We win some we lose some. 

We can't possibly please all people. She bowed in front of her and the judges then in front of the audience. 

The audience was astounded. The audience fell silent. 

Some of them felt guilty of what they have assumed. It was quiet. 

Ukyou regained her previous posture and started to walk out of the stage quietly and slowly. 

Suddenly she stopped. Clap! Her head was playing tricks on her. 

She walked another step, Clap! "Huh?" She turned her head and looked over at the audience. 

There was a cook in his chef uniform standing with his hands clapping. 

Ukyou was dumbfounded. "What?" was all she could say.

Another man stood up and started clapping. Then another one, then another one until all the audience was clapping. 

__

-- She deserves a standing ovation for her bravery and strong will. -- She is a good sport. -- She is a very good example for our future competitors. -- Yay! You're great! --

Ukyou couldn't believe her eyes or better yet what she's hearing. 

The audience was clapping their hands for her. It was meant for her and no one else. 

She felt herself gasp out of surprise and a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. 

She managed to give out a smile. It wasn't a fake smile, it was a smile that said 'Thank You Very Much'. 

It was a smile with all appreciation and heartfelt consideration of her good sportsmanship. 

She took a step to exit the stage. The announcer called her name but Ukyou didn't look back. 

The audience burst out her name and their clapping was becoming more and more loud. 

Ukyou finally exited the stage and went to her dressing room.

"Hmm, that was a good show and a good challenge." She was standing in front of a big mirror. 

She was determined with her words but helpless inside. 

Ukyou's heart was crying out to her. Asking what is wrong? Why does she feel so empty, so alone? She was running out of breath from the loss. 

Her cheeks were becoming warm; her eyes were becoming foggy. 

Her feet wouldn't move from where she stood. She fell on her knees and cried out her heart.

__

-- When I go back to Nerima, to Ranma, to my friends. Oh no what will they say? They'll be disappointed at me. What am I going to do? --

Okay people the next chapter is going to be hard for me to formulate since this one is kind of emotional. I have to create a strong foundation for the rest of the story. Don't worry this is still a Ranma/Akane fiction. A little insert of some characters though. Well I'll start on Chapter 6 now. I need to begin writing for another story. Watch out for my upcoming story. It's a two part story but in one whole story. Get it? I'm scratching my head, itchy. Hehe!

Lotusmoon82 (^. ^)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makaze

Storm left by the Devil

It focuses on the friendship that existed between them but hasn't realized it yet. One gain friendship but another loses one. Hmm, who can it be?

This is a 2 part story with a possible sequel. That is if I get enough reviews and if people actually like what they're reading. OH no wait, there's more to the plot that what I'm letting on. I wanna keep it thrilling. Now don't report into abusing my uhm power within Fanfiction.net I have like so much stories in my head I wanna write them all I just wanna let you know that I'm so excited about this and I hope that you guys are too.

I'm boring you for gee sakes. BAM! BOOM POW! WHAM!

Ouch okay, okay I'll shut up already…..Expect the first insert of this Story by January 25th, 2002 at around 11:00 p.m. okay. Any questions email me at Lotusmoon82@hotmail.com

Ranma: Hey what kind of insanity are you going to put me into again huh?

Lotusmoon: Oh just a uhm kind of like drama and supernatural maybe.

Akane: Maybe?

Lotusmoon: Yes, maybe.

Ryoga: Hey how about I twist your arm like this.

Lotusmoon: Ooooooooooaaawwwwww…..What do you want?  
Ryoga: What is this fic?

Ranma: Hey bacon breath let her go.

Lotusmoon: yeah let me go!

Ranma: So I can squeeze the info out of her hehehe!

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: WHAT?

Akane: Let me do it!

Lotusmoon: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!

WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!


	4. Bittersweet

****

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

"Ranma?" Akane called out from his bedroom door. 

She knocked until she heard somebody move and opened the door. 

A small creak was heard and for a while the door stopped. 

Again, it moved until the face of Ranma was seen.

"Huh? Is that you Akane? What is it?" Ranma asked while constantly closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

"Come with me" Akane replied.

"To where Akane? Come on. I'm sleepy."

" Ranma just come with me for a while. I have something to tell you." 

Akane lend out her hand.

" Huh, okay " was all Ranma could said as he went downstairs with Akane.

Halfway he stopped. " Akane wait! " 

" What is it? " Akane asked.

" I have to go back." Ranma said. 

" What…why Ranma you need to come with me. Please I have to tell you something.

" Akane pleaded. " Well Akane, I have to go back." 

" Why? " Akane started to get teary eyed. 

"Because I forgot to close the door silly!" Ranma said.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you in the dojo."

"Okay Akane." 

Akane continued to walk downstairs towards the dojo while Ranma crept up back to his room to close his bedroom door. 

Something to tell me huh? What could it be? Oh well this has to be good to waste my sleeping time.

Minutes past by and Ranma was in the dojo. "Akane!" Ranma called out.

Ranma looked around but nowhere did he find Akane in the dojo.

"Nyeeeee!" Ranma exclaimed. 

Something crept up from behind him.

"A.. akane?" Ranma called. "Ranma…" she called back.

Ranma turned around to see Akane with tears streaking down her face.

"Akane what's wrong?" Ranma's face was covered with worry. 

He put his hand on Akane's shoulders to comfort her but she only cried harder. 

"Akane, don't cry it's okay what is it? Ranma asked in a comforting voice.

He hugged Akane like he would never let her go, ever. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Akane's.

He had his hand on the back of Akane's head while he enjoyed the smell of Akane's hair. 

"Ssshhh, Akane stop crying it's okay."

"Ranma" Akane called up.

"Yes Akane?" Ranma replied as he gazed into Akane's tear streaked eyes.

"It's…. It's…" Akane sobbed.

"It's what?" Ranma asked.

"It's you." Akane replied.

"It's me what?"

"I…I…" with that Akane started to cry again. 

"Geez Akane, it's not hard to tell me just blurt it all out. It aint all Einstein you know."

Akane looked up at him once more then bowed her head.

"Are you going to tell me or what Akane?" Ranma inquired.

" Ranma, I…I'm scared."

"Huh? Scared of what the dark? I'm sure it's more scared of you trust me on that one. Hahahahaha!"

"Ranma!" Akane cried out irritably.

"Hey just teasing!" Ranma once again got caught into Akane's gleaming eyes.

"I'm scared to tell you of how I… I've always wanted to tell you how much…

"You're so…so…" Ranma was babbling.

"Huh, so what? Ranma" 

Ranma was tensed but tried to relax himself and caught his breath.

"So cute Akane." Ranma pressed Akane's head into his hard chest. "Oh Ranma!"

"Akane I only get to hold you like this when something bad happens and you don't even know it. At least now we're both aware." Ranma closed his eyes. 

He felt Akane's heavy breathing.

" I better take you to your room before you wake up." 

Ranma lifted her up and went back inside the house. 

He slowly made sure that each step he took on the staircase was secure so he wouldn't drop Akane by accident.

He opened Akane's bedroom door and set Akane on her bed tucking her in.

"Wish you a goodnight sleep. I only wish that you could've told me what you wanted to tell me earlier, but your sleep is more important."

With that he looked once more to see Akane's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow for school." Ranma smiled. 

His smile was plastered on his face until he went to sleep. 

He took his pillow and imagined that it was Akane.

"Akane…" was all he said.

Clang! Bang! Plank! "That's it I'm going to wake him up! I can't afford to be late again." 

Akane went out of the kitchen furious. She then started going upstairs to Ranma's room.

"Hey Akane, you didn't cook did you?" Nabiki asked.

"No, why?" 

"I heard the commotion in the kitchen. Good grief it's early in the morning what were you doing in the kitchen."

"Drinking water!" Akane replied.

"Huh?" Nabiki was, dumbfounded.

Yes, Akane was drinking water. 

Good thing she gulped it down and she had no plans of waking up Ranma with water.

Akane's footsteps were nearing Ranma's bedroom door. 

She opened the door and stood beside Ranma's bed. 

__

Good grief look at him sleeps. He's like a tornado or something everything is everywhere!

Akane was about to scream at Ranma when she heard him muffle something.

"Aka..ne.." she heard.

"That's right Ranma! You better wake up before I hurt you. Now get up!" Akane turned around to walk out of his room. 

She was nearly out of the door when she looked back but saw Ranma still in bed and deep asleep.

"What the? Honestly do I have to do everything for him." Akane walked back to Ranma's bedside.

"A..kane.." she heard Ranma say again. 

Akane was surprised. 

__

He called my name! Is Ranma dreaming about me? No it can't be that's… 

Akane leaned forward to check if Ranma was still asleep. 

__

He could be playing games with me and I honesty don't have time for that.

"Ranma!" Akane called out but she received a loud snore instead.

Just when she was about to shake Ranma she felt something in her chest.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Akane screamed. 

She saw Ranma's hand on her breast.

"Huh what the heck is wrong with you Ranma!" Slap! Akane was huffing.

_He grabbed me! In my chest not even. The pervert!_

Snoring. Ranma was still snoring.

_He's asleep? He's still sleeping? I slapped him hard enough to wake him up and he's still asleep! Oh geez! _

Akane took a deep breath. 

"Oh no, I'm going to be even more late at this rate. I have to get this over with." 

Akane stood back up and started waking up Ranma.

"Ranma wake up! We're late for school get dressed!" 

Ranma shot up out of his bed.

"What…what? What the?" Ranma looked up to see the ticked off Akane.

"I've been waking you up for five minutes when I should've just kicked you to wake you up! " 

__

Man, must've been a dream.

Ranma thought. When he got his mind to wake up they started arguing with each other.

" Hey! Nobody asked you to wake me up." Ranma shot back.

Akane walked away. 

" Ugh grrr! You ingrate! Be late for school for all I care! "

" Owww!" Ranma touched his cheek and felt the burning sensation. 

"You didn't have to wake me up he says. Hmp! Next time I'll make sure he never wakes up." 

Akane went downstairs furious. 

She went past Kasumi that didn't even notice said hello to her.

She went past Nabiki who well, didn't really care because she knows what was already going on. 

She walked past the breakfast table to their main door. 

She put on her shoes and started walking to school leaving Ranma behind.

"Fine then Ranma, next time I won't care at all! "

"She has a funny way of showing she cares." Ranma sat on his usual spot under the tree.

It was lunchtime and he didn't feel like spending lunch with Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Ouch! Where did this come from?" 

He touched his right cheek and felt the burn. " I bet Akane has something to do with this."

He touched it again.

"Ouch it hurts!" Ranma said. He once more contemplated on how he got the burning sensation on his cheek. 

Akane was not far away from where Ranma was and she felt that she should tell him the truth about what happened.

She started to walk towards Ranma who was rubbing his cheek. Good thing she brought an ice pack for him.

"Man this sucks!" Ranma said.

"Then stop touching it you dummy. Here's some ice put it on there." Akane handed him a bag of ice, which he snatched from her.

" Where'd you come from? You left me behind, you should be ashamed." Ranma said while tending his burned cheek.

Akane gave him the eye look.

"You're the one who should be ashamed." Akane said.

"Ashamed of what? I didn't do anything wrong!" Ranma said in defense.

"You'd think you didn't." Akane said.

"What did I do then huh?" Ranma asked.

"You…you…"Akane was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say. 

"I what?" Ranma said and waited for Akane to reply.

"Nothing." Akane said.

" Hah! You dare!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Grrrr, why you!" Akane gave Ranma a good blow in the back of his head.

"Akane!" he said irritably.

"You come with me this instant and don't complain!" Akane commanded.ß (^_^)

"No!" Ranma replied.

"No! Why?"

"I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

" I don't take orders form anyone." Ranma replied.

Akane's eyebrow were twitching, they were twitching badly.

" Ranma you better move right now."

"NO!" Ranma yelled.

"Fine!" Akane said and walked away.

"Fine!" Ranma shot back. "Even better" he added.

Ranma sat under the tree in silence for a while.

He heard somebody coming towards where he was sitting at and thinking that it was Akane he asked her to go away.

"Will you please leave Akane I'm not in the mood all right. Go fight someone else." 

Ranma was waiting for the dreadful reply when he only heard silence.

"Huh?" Ranma turned around to see whom it was but saw no one.

"That's weird."

He started to eat his lunch again when he heard the same sound.

He quickly stood up.

"Alright whoever is in there you better come out now." Ranma yelled.

Someone came out behind a tree nearby.

"Huh?"

" Ukyou it's you." 

Okay I know that this fanfiction story of mine sucks because I get more complaints than praises. Anyway thanks for the complaints and none praise reviews may not be as good as Krista Perry but at least I try. I still need to take up that creative writing and English literature course at school so bear with me. Yah I know I suck!

Well here's a rewrite. Tell me more of what's wrong with it so I can correct it with your comments or flames. Authors have vast imaginations, no they're suppose to carry vast imaginations. If someone is occ in this fic in which I believe isn't, there's a purpose for why they are occ.

Again thanks for the complaints. Lija, here is a rewrite for you tell me if it still doesn't make sense I'll do it over again.

Hahaha! It's funny. I guess you're the only one who reads my stuff.


	5. Back to the Grill

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

"Thanks for coming with me Ranma, I really appreciate it." Ukyo said with a smile. 

Ranma knew something was wrong right after she came out behind the tree. 

Ukyou's face was covered with sadness and disappointment that he just had to ask what was wrong.

"Ukyou, since when did you came back. It's so nice to see you again. How did the tournament go?" Ranma asked in a gleeful voice while he approached Ukyou. 

Ukyou managed to give out a faint smile but she kept her face looking at the ground to avoid having Ranma see her. 

"Huh?" Ranma stopped and tried to read Ukyou.

"Something wrong Ukyou?" Ranma asked. 

Ukyou started to open her mouth to say something when she stopped.

"Ukyou if there's something wrong just tell me okay." Ranma gave Ukyo a reassuring smile to settle Ukyou calmly. 

Ukyou gave out a sigh.

"Ranma…"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Will you come with me after school to my house?"

"Ugh, yah why?" Ranma asked.

"I just want to tell you what happened at the tournament. Don't you want to hear about it?" Ukyou said. 

She was uneasy. 

Ukyou, the confident and cute fiancee was uneasy in front of Ranma. 

Hey, you can't blame a girl for losing her confidence. 

__

What is wrong with me? Ukyou thought. _I used to just blurt out what I want to say, now…_

Ring! Ring! The school bell rang to announce that their lunchtime was over.

"Huh."

"Oh okay Ukyou. I'll meet you after school. See yah later!" 

With that Ranma ran off to his next class. 

Ukyou was left standing under the tree. What could happen if she tells him? 

What else could happen but Ranma comforting her? 

Ranma hasn't always been a real jackass, if there was anything a lot of people don't know about him it's that he's always there in times of crisis. 

And yet again, Ranma is Ukyou's bestfriend. 

The possibility of him being there as her friend will weigh the balance of how much a fiancee he will be to her at this moment. 

The sizzling of the grill invited Ranma inside Ukyou's restaurant. 

Ranma has been waiting a while to eat at Ukyou's and now he can't wait. 

He could almost taste the mouthwatering okonomiyaki that Ukyou was preparing. 

Ukyou gave him a smile to have him come in.

"Hey there Ranchan, come in and sit down." Ukyou prepared a plate for Ranma.

"Here you go sweetie, this one is on me."

"Hey thanks Ukyou." Ranma said while he started to grub on his tasty okonomiyaki.

"So Ukyou, where's the trophy?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Ukyou replied in a clouded voice.

"Uh, you won right, the tournament?"

"Ugh yeah of course, of course I did." Ukyou smiled.

"Good! I wanna see the trophy." 

Ranma continued eating while Ukyou sighed heavily, which gave Ranma the hint that there was something out of place.

"You won Ukyou but not the grand prize, didn't you?" Ranma asked.

He stopped eating his okonomiyaki. He knew that at that moment, his friend was more important than food. 

They have always been anyway. Ukyou couldn't help herself but sob.

Tears were streaking down her face. She dropped her spatula and covered her face. 

She didn't want Ranma to see her cry.

"Ukyou, even if you didn't win the grand prize, I'm still proud of you." Ranma said. 

Ukyou looked up at him.

"You are, Ranma?" Ukyou asked. 

Her tears were rolling down her cheeks like an avalanche.

"Of course I am." Ranma replied. 

"But Ranma, out of all people, you hate to lose. How come you're telling me it's fine. I have the same amount of pride that you do, it's not okay." Ukyou replied angrily. 

She was right. 

How can Ranma think that it's okay to be second best when he hated to lose to anyone?

He trained to be the best and yet his comforting Ukyou with ironic words.

"You're right Ukyou, I hate to lose." Ranma replied. Ukyou stopped sobbing for a while, they were quiet.

"So do I." Ukyou added. 

"When I do something I do it with pride and it hurts to lose when I know I've worked hard and still become second best. But that doesn't mean you have to stop trying. It doesn't mean that you can't be better. There are a lot of things a lot of people wish they could be or wish they have, but the only thing they need is that, they believe they can do it and no ones can stop them." Ranma looked at Ukyou deeply.

"Ranma, I went to the tournament so I can win first prize and second. You've always told me, I am the best and I've always believed you. So how come I lost?" Ukyou asked with a heart breaking tone. 

"I don't know Ukyou." Ranma replied silently.

True, Ukyou has always been the best when it comes to cooking okonomiyaki and it's true that he always tell her that. 

It seems to Ranma that Ukyou probably becomes best when Ranma says so.

"Ukyou, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ukyou was trying to make another batch of okonomiyaki when she heard the question.

It stopped her on what she was doing.

__

How am I going to answer that question? Ukyou thought.

"Do you cook because I tell you you're the best, or because you know you are the best?" Ranma inquired.

"I…" Ukyou started. 

She was having second thoughts and a whirlwind of emotions. 

Of course she cooks because she has been doing it for a long time and it's their family business. 

Her father didn't teach her to be a sloppy cook; her father wants to be proud of her. And yet, it was Ranma.

It was Ranma that keeps her waking up in the morning to educate herself at Furinkan High.

It was him that makes her wake up early in the morning for her business. 

No man wants an irresponsible woman who can't do her duties to her husband. 

Ranma is her fiancé and she has to train herself to become a responsible woman. But then again, something was tapping her mind that wouldn't leave her alone. 

__

It's not only my duty that keeps me going but it's how I feel about Ranma. And yet, I can't stop shaking the thought that this is something I should be proud of for myself. 

I'm a lonely girl in a place where I have no family or relatives, and the only people I know are Ranma and the friends I have made out of Nerima. I have to risk a lot of things to get where I am now. 

Father told me that if I don't risk anything I don't grow. If I don't grow, I don't become the best. 

That's it! I've been cooking all this time for him and not for me. 

I want to hear him say I'm the best, so he can see me more than the other fiancees. I've been listening to him and not to my heart. I should really see myself.

It wasn't a bad thing that Ukyou realized what she did. 

Ukyou is a good cook. 

A confident young woman yet out of her confidence and responsibility, she needed someone to have her keep on going

It wasn't her but Ranma.

Now she knows that she should do things for herself, no one but herself.

"Ranma, you inspired me to become more than I can become. It's so sad that I have to realize this just now. I cook because I know that there is no other okonomiyaki chef than can beat me. I am the best in my own way. I win some, I lose some."

"Ukyou win or lose, you will always stay at the top of my list." Ranma assured her by finishing his last piece of okonomiyaki. 

Ranma made a funny face of savoring his food that it made Ukyou laugh.

"Ranma, you don't have to fill me with compliments anymore. Just looking at you eat let's me know how much you appreciate what I do." Ukyou gave him a second serving. 

It made Ukyou feel good that even though she didn't win, Ranma still believes she's the best.

__

I should be ashamed of myself for blaming him that I lost because he made me believe I'm the best. And yet all this time I knew it myself.

Ukyou turned off the grill and took out the certificate and a little trophy. 

She then started telling Ranma who listened eagerly about the things that happened in the tournament.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. 

It was a lot more like waking up and being refreshed of a new perspective about her.

It's a good thing to have friends like Ranma; it's a good thing.

"Ugh Ranma, why is your cheek red?" 

Ukyou asked glaring at Ranma's cheek. 

"You know what, I don't know either!"

Chapter * is done but I have a test tomorrow and it's already 1:30 in the morning. I have to wake up at 7:00 te get ready for school. I'll probably upload the next chapter by tomorrow. Until next time, bye bye!

Lotusmoon (^.^)


	6. Cold Water

****

Sliding Doors

By: Lotusmoon

"Ouch! Hey let go of my hair." Ranma yelled. Ranma eventually gave up when Akane finally pulled him halfway to the P.E. equipment room. 

"Okay Akane, what the hell is your problem?" Ranma asked.

Akane was furious, obviously. She checked if anyone has seen them go inside before closing the door.

"Ranma settle down will you!" Akane asked him.

"Yah whatever tomboy, what do you want?" 

Ranma asked while tugging his hair. It hurt like hell for him, mostly with Akane's strong grip.

"Hey, hey, just say what you got to say okay."

"I don't like what you did yesterday!" Akane exclaimed.

"Akane, I don't know what you're talking about." Ranma replied.

"Ranma, you did something to me." Akane said with a flush. 

She looked away seeming like she regretted what she just said.

"Huh? What did I do?" Ranma asked.

Akane, was blushing, she was blushing madly.

He started to turn red and he started to feel his self-faint little by little.

"I…ugh…what?" Ranma stuttered.

"You..You…" Akane blabbered.

"Get on with it will ya!"

"Ranma, shut up!" With Akane's tremendous voice, he did so.

"Oh okay."

"You ever wondered why your cheek hurt."

"Uh-huh. Yes?" Ranma was eyeing her.

"Well, I kind of slapped you yesterday morning." Akane said like a little girl who just committed a child like crime.

"And may I ask why you did so?" Ranma said who was getting more curious by the minute.

"Well it's because you…"

"Yes." Ranma replied while watching Akane twiddle her thumbs.

"You…" Akane was blushing.

"WHAT!" Ranma yelled.

"You grabbed me Ranma when I was trying to wake you up." Akane's face was flustered with embarrassment.

"You grabbed me in the chest, Ranma"

Ranma's gaze was steady. Akane had no idea if he was just shocked or died out of embarrassment.

"Ranma eventually snapped out of it when Akane gave him a blow on his head. Ranma gulped. A small mice sound like voice came out of his mouth. "Oh…I did."

Silence. Impertinating silence. Overcoming silence.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean to." Ranma apologized while twiddling his thumbs and blushing at the same time.

"You were asleep Ranma, I should've known. So it's okay, you're forgiven." Akane gave Ranma an assuring smile. _What the? She's forgiven me?_ Ranma thought surprisingly.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"Ranma, you called out my name." Akane said.

"I what?" Ranma asked.

"You called out my name when you were sleeping that's why it took me five minutes to wake you up because I thought you were already awake. I was waiting for you to get up."

"Then, when you didn't wake up I knew you were sleeping. Then you just grabbed me out of nowhere, In my chest even. So I slapped you out of surprise or shock." Akane said flustered.

"Okay I can understand why you slapped me." 

Ranma said while looking at Akane who was blushing where he found himself blushing at the same time.

" But you didn't have to slap me that hard you know! " Ranma said while he touched his cheek.

"I'm very sorry." Akane said.

"That's okay Akane, you're forgiven." Ranma smiled.

"Ugh you mean it?" Akane asked.

"Sure why not." Ranma said.

"Yah why not Ranma?" Akane asked curiously. Ranma was quiet the whole time and so was Akane. 

She didn't know what to say not until Ranma slowly got up and opened the door.

"Ranma?" Akane called out.

"Yah?" Ranma looked back.

"Thank you." Akane said.

"No sweat." Ranma winked at her. It gave Akane butterflies in her stomach. She was smiling.

They went back to class afterwards. It was awkward for both Akane and Ranma. It was almost unusual that they acted that way; their friends were suspecting that something was up.

Akane was quietly eating her lunch with her friends outside while Ranma stayed with Hiroshi and Daisuke in the classroom.

"Ranma what's up with you today? You're usually not this quiet you know." 

Hiroshi asked while he munched on his lunch. He was waiting for his answer but nothing came out as Ranma's reply.

"Ugh, Ranma?" Daisuke called him out. Ranma was still wondering off in the imaginative horizon.

"What?" Ranma finally replied.

"Are you going to eat your bread?" asked Daisuke and started gulping down his milk yogurt. 

"Sure, here you can have it." Ranma tossed the bread to Daisuke, which landed on his lap. 

Both Hiroshi and Daisuke got up quickly from where they were sitting and gasped. 

"It can't be!" "No it can't!" Ranma caught their attention and shrugged it off. 

"What are you two babbling about? Sit down and be quiet." 

Hiroshi and Daisuke was still on their 'state of shock' but did what Ranma told them to do.

"You're ruining my peace of mind. Eat up and shut up!" 

Ranma's face was slightly irritated. He was amidst in his imagination, floating somewhere in the land of dreams. 

__

I can't believe this. I'm living the image that has been created for me. A PERVERT! Did I really do what she said? Man, if Nabiki hears about this, it's the end.

"Ranma!" Akane came up behind him. 

"You want to go for a walk?" Akane asked hesitantly. 

"Ugh, walk?" Ranma stuttered. It was surprising for him. He was never asked to go walk in the park before by Akane. 

"Yes, at the park after school." Akane looked at Ranma who looked back at her. 

"Uhm, okay." Ranma replied. Akane smiled. "Thank you Ranma!"

He watched her walk out of the classroom and waited until she was out of sight. He clenched his fist and turned around to face Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Okay you two! Why didn't you tell she was behind me?" Both Hiroshi and Daisuke were dumbfounded. 

"Ugh Ranma, she's your fiancée. I don't think we need to tell you whether she comes by or not. You two are engaged. Why are you acting like it's something new to you?" Daisuke remarked.

"You could've warned me or something." Ranma replied while trying to calm down.

__

What is wrong with me? Is it because of what happened? I kissed her before without my knowledge and how I now I did the same thing. This time I grabbed her in my sleep, enough to be pounded to the prehistoric era.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were both looking at each other like they just witnessed something unusual. 

Well, it was unusual for them because Ranma is usually quiet but sociable. 

This time though, it seems that he's occupied by something important due to the fact that he hasn't even answered his question twenty minutes ago.

"Ranma's weird today!" Daisuke remarked. 

"You don' say!" Hiroshi added.

__

How come I feel this way? I mean, he did grab my chest but I'm not as mad as I thought I would normally be. 

It was after school already and Akane was ready to go to the park. It wasn't anything special; she just wanted to relax. 

Akane kept walking towards the gates of the school until she reached the outside of Furinkan High School property. 

__

It feels unusual not to be mad. It feels…good, like a heavy load was lifted off my shoulder.

Akane was cut off her thoughts when she noticed that Ranma was nowhere to be seen. 

"I wonder where Ranma is?" Akane looked around a little bit more and then decided to leave by herself. 

She continued to walk away from the school but she was constantly looking back. 

Hoping that Ranma would see her and catch up to her. 

Her thoughts wandered off again.

A few minutes later she reached the park. She stood by the artificial pond and let herself drift away with dreams, a revelation.

__

It feels so nice to have someone by my side. It feels so safe.

It was an astounding revelation that she never expected. 

She was now sitting by the artificial pond and watched a couple of ducks wade their way to the other end. 

"If things are different, I wonder how Ranma and I could've been. 

"I wonder what could've come out of us?" Akane was thinking too loud for her thoughts.

It was getting late so she decided to head home.

__

Ranma never came. I wonder why? I don't blame him. I'm such a dolt, sometimes…

Akane stopped and looked at the sunset. It seems like everything was set perfectly for her.

No one was there and it was peaceful. It seemed to her like everything harmonized that day. 

There was just one person missing.

__

Change that to all the time!

Akane started walking away from the sunset and the harmony. 

It was getting late and she thought that something or someone might have sidetracked Ranma.

It was who rather than what that would've most likely to have sidetracked Ranma. 

__

I'm tired. I better go home. 

She walked on and drifted to her thoughts.

__

Ever thought about suicide? No, why would I do that? I don't know! Then why did you bring it up? You brought it up! Who did? You did! How? You feel blue I'm here, so you brought it up! Oh hush!

Ranma's thoughts were conflicting with each other. "Stupid thoughts! Blaming me!" 

Ranma walked out of his classroom and went straight to Akane's last class. 

He didn't see her so he decided that maybe she's with her friends.

__

I'm going to have to look for her then. 

He was outside the building and was eyeing the place when he saw Sayuka. 

"Hey! Sayuka!" Ranma caught up with her who was talking to a couple of her friends.

"Hey Ranma." Sayuka greeted.

"Uhm, have you seen Akane?" Ranma asked. 

" I thought she was wit you?" Sayuka replied.

"No actually I'm looking for her." Ranma answered.

"You know Ranma, Akane has been acting rather strange lately."

"How?" Ranma was all ears.

"She's just quiet and all to herself. When we asked if anything was wrong, she just got up and left us at lunch." 

Sayuka was sure that to whatever conclusion she was leading, Ranma was a part of it. 

Ranma looked clueless for he didn't know what Sayuka was talking about. 

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I think she went to the park today after school." Sayuka replied.

"You don't suppose she's there already?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe." Sayuka replied. Ranma ran towards the gate and yelled out thank you to Sayuka. 

"Argh! How can I forget the park? She wanted to go there."

__

I have to catch up to Akane, she's probably mad at me.

Ranma started roof hopping. The park wasn't that far from his school. 

He ran even faster for he wanted to make sure he gets there and spends the time he had agreed upon with Akane. 

Finally he reached the park, but no one was there.

It was already late when he decided to give up on looking for her.

"She's probably home by now. I better get going before I miss dinner. I'll make to her later." 

Ranma reached home in no less than 10 minutes. 

The house was quiet and the entire running made him tired and sleepy. 

He went on ahead and slept.

"Ranma wake up!" Akane called out. She was shaking Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma responded with two quick winks and a yawn. 

"You must've fallen asleep here when you got home." Akane said while she started fixing the table.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"I'm setting the table Ranma. Dad and Kasumi went out on an appointment. Nabiki won't be home until later tonight. There was cooked food in the kitchen, Kasumi left it for us and get your own food." 

Akane replied while she put rice on her bowl and poured tea.

"Whew! Good thing you didn't cook!" Ranma said under his breath.

*Drops of water* Ranma's hair was wet. "Now I smell like green tea."

"I heard that Ranma. Your lucky it's hot water!" 

Akane went to kitchen to get a towel and returned to see Ranma still not eating.

"Why aren't you eating? Don't worry you're not going to die, its not toxic." 

Akane remarked coldly.

"I didn't cook it remember?" Akane quickly added.

"Uhm, right." Ranma replied.

By all rights Ranma should've been malleted to next Wednesday night dinner but Akane's probably not in the mood tonight. 

They remained quiet the whole dinnertime. Ranma was too busy eating; Akane was too busy trying not to notice Ranma eat. She'd rather do it that way.

"So ugh, Akane?" Ranma said. "I…ugh…sorry" Ranma croaked.

"For what?" Akane asked. 

"For not showing up at the park. It slipped my mind." 

Ranma answered while watching Akane eat and trying to sense if she was mad at all. 

Akane was quiet for a while which made Ranma uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Akane." Ranma said. Akane was still quiet.

"Uhm, Akane?" Ranma stopped eating and his set his bowl down on the table. 

__

I don't know what's wrong with her. Why won't she talk to me? 

Ranma tried again but to no avail, Akane remained quiet. 

For Ranma, it's so annoying not to be talked to. He would've just left it alone but he just couldn't take it. 

He can't avoid another argument.

"Akane, I know it's my fault for forgetting but you don't need to shut me out!" 

Ranma was trying to make Akane talk to him again but it seems like Akane doesn't want to speak a word. 

Akane was finished eating her dinner. She was about to go to the kitchen when Ranma pounded his fist on the table. 

Akane stopped abruptly but didn't show any expression of surprise. She stayed quiet. 

"Akane talk to me. Damn it!" Ranma was slightly irritated. Why can't they just get over this? 

"Akane, I know you're mad because I didn't get to go with you. I'm sorry. Please just tell me your mad, or pound me instead of not saying anything and being mute." 

Ranma was a little surprised at what he said. 

He doesn't usually apologize on little misunderstandings like these. 

Heck, he even suggested he get pounded just so Akane will respond to him. 

Oh did he get his wish.

Akane turned around and stared at Ranma coldly. 

There wasn't anything he said that seemed to trigger Akane's anger. 

Something flickered in her that made her move up to Ranma and stare at him closely. 

"Ranma…" Akane said.

"Yeah…" Ranma answered hesitantly. _Uh oh!_

"Clean up your own mess. I'm going to bed after this." 

Ranma was surprised. 

__

What the? 

Ranma was staring at Akane's eyes which showed no emotions whatsoever. 

"Ugh, Akane?" Akane started to stand up and walk to the kitchen. 

She didn't bother replying back to Ranma. 

"Akane you okay there?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma, I know there could have been many things that might have stopped you from coming with me. It's okay. I'm not mad." Ranma was just speechless.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it." Akane said.

__

When the heck did she get so logical?

Akane went past Ranma and straight upstairs to her room.

__

Akane…

Ranma heard the door shut. 

__

This is wrong. This is all wrong! 

Ranma kept wondering what could've happened to her that made her so…different today. 

Ranma was going nuts trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Something is going on here and I will find out what!"

__

I'm not in the mood to argue today. It feels so strange to actually be logical. It feels like I'm someone else and not the normal Akane that Ranma knows. What difference does it make its not like I've been this logical since---today? AAA! This is so strange.

Akane closed her eyes and relaxed her body. It was a tiring day, so she decided it would be best if she went to sleep.

"Do you want to see?" 

It was a voice. It came from somewhere, but where? Akane was getting the feeling that something was going on. 

"Who's there?" Akane called out. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Closer than you think." The voice replied. 

__

I'm dreaming. This must be a dream. 

"Oh but my dear, you are not!"

Once again the voice called out.

"Do you want to see?"

"See what?" Akane began to tremble. The voice wasn't anything peaceful. It was frightening because of its depth. 

It was as if the voice can make a person's body shiver of fright.

"Whoever you are come out and fight me." Akane announced. 

She positioned herself to a fighting stance and tried to sense her surroundings. 

"Come out!"

"I will come back for you."

With that, a fog came in and a strong gust of wind breezed through her. 

"AAA…" Akane covered her face and when she felt that the wind was gone she looked around if anyone was there. 

Suddenly, a bright light shone and to the extent that Akane couldn't keep her eyes open. 

"Aaaaaah!" Akane woke up sweating. 

"What a strange dream!" Akane huffed.

It was morning and it was chilly. 

"Are you sure about your plan?" Jinko asked.

"Sure I am."

"Do you think that she's ready for the revelation." 

Jinko walked up beside Suyoshi who was tending his rose garden. 

"She has to be ready." 

Suyoshi answered while he trimmed his rose bush.

"What if she's not?" Jinko asked while he watched him. 

Suyoshi was silent for a while. 

Not because he didn't know how to answer his question but he was hesitant to say what could happen. 

Then he spoke.

"She will be the one to chose. I only give what she desires."

"She's one of a kind."

"I am aware of that."

Suyoshi picked a rose bud of extraordinary color and softness.

"Like this rose you are, Akane Tendo. Your time will come."

Jinko could only watch the rose gleam and bloom in the sunlight.

30…29…28…27…Ranma was waiting patiently.

"Man this is taking too long!"

"I'm already starving!" Ranma pushed the clear button. 

He took the instant pork bun out of the microwave and threw it in the garbage.

"This instant pork bun is no good. I'll have to wait till later."

Ranma went to the living room. He sat there for a moment then lay down.

"Akane, time will come where I will tell you how…"

Ranma stopped abruptly. He sat up. Why is it so hard for him to admit things? 

It should be easy because he's a guy. Well not exactly, trying to tell the woman what he feels for her but can't say it. 

__

I'm a dolt! Ranma thought.

Ranma tried to stand up but his body told him to stay put. 

He lay down once more. He called out Akane's name from his mind. He couldn't say her name. 

For some reason, it was at the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't escape his lips. 

Akane started writing in her about all the things she's been holding back.

Even though she trains and a lot of her stress is relieved, it's only her physical body that gets rid off that stress. 

She needs and emotional hole to dump in all her worries about, certain things.

__

I just wish you could stop and look deep inside of me Ranma. Akane thought.

A knock on the door was heard. Akane called out the go for the person to come in.

"Hey there, Akane!" Nabiki greeted.

"Hey Nabiki." Akane said. Akane was just laying down in her bed thinking.

"You busy?" Nabiki asked as she looked around Akane's room.

"Not at the moment." Akane replied. She was still lying in her bed not noticing Nabiki observing her. 

Nabiki knew it was mission impossible for her to try and have Akane open up to her. 

Since she's here she might as well try. 

If it was bugging Ranma that there was something that Akane wants to tell someone, she might as well sardonically try.

"So how are you Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"Fine." Akane replied.

Nabiki turned around to face Akane's desk. 

There were a couple of books lying around, mostly school books. Nabiki was eyeing Akane's bulletin board. 

In it she saw a couple of reminders for a school play and messages from her friends. 

She then noticed the picture they took from Prince Toma's island.

__

That was a ride. I wish I could do it again. Nabiki thought. 

She sat down at Akane's chair just and just stared at her window. 

"Akane?" Nabiki called. Akane shot up from her recent position of lying down to sitting up. 

"Yes?" Akane replied.

"Are you having problems?"

"Why do you ask?" 

Akane was trying to formulate another conversation idea to diverge the current sister talk.

"Just answer me Akane." Nabiki said. 

"No problems with anything." Akane looked at Nabiki who slightly turned her head to meet her sister's gaze.

"Akane you may be good at martial arts but you're still a woman. You can't hide." Nabiki said.

Akane frowned. _What now, another grueling investigation from Nabiki._

"Why are you asking oneechan?"

"Akane when I ask it's for a purpose." Nabiki stood up and took a book from Akane's desk. It caught her attention. 

Akane didn't seem to notice that Nabiki had been reading a page that she bookmark and pages she highlighted on the book she bought the other day. 

"I'm not complaining with how my life is. I just wish it could be different." Akane said sighing. 

"Why is that?" Nabiki asked as she kept reading.

"If things were different maybe some things would be a lot more easier." Akane replied as she lied back down still not aware. 

"Such as?" 

"I don't know." Akane said, but right afterwards "Ranma maybe." 

She trailed off. Nabiki stopped reading, closed the book and returned it in the study desk.

"Akane" Akane looked up at Nabiki who had a masked face. 

Metaphorically speaking since Nabiki is not used to being open and hearty. She's more of the swindler type.

"A lot of people ask for a second chance. Our life is a roller coaster; it goes on without stopping. If you're lucky you get to slow down but you can't do over you know. Wishing won't help either, that's why you have to be ready all the time."

They were quiet for a while. 

Nobody said anything because both the Tendo sisters were surprised at the sudden honesty that unfolded before them.

"Nabiki." Akane called out.

"Yeah?" Nabiki replied as she looked back at Akane.

"I wish someone… I wish I can change some things." She stopped.

"Like mother." Akane smiled very weakly. Nabiki stayed emotionless. 

Nabiki smiled at Akane who in return smiled back. Nabiki closed the door and a sigh was muffled out.

"You're not the only one."

That day Ranma and Akane ended up fighting again. 

The same reasons and the same arguments with the same name-calling and the endless insults, that lead to another ticked off Akane and a beat up Ranma.

"Ugh! When is he going to stop? All I want for him to do was try my new recipe. I didn't know I had put salt instead of sugar and vinegar instead of water." 

Akane was still mad and this time, it was too much for her to handle. 

"Not to mention he had to call me names and make fun of me." 

Ranma on the other side…

"Man, that stupid tomboy. How can she make me eat the same toxic foods she makes all the time." Ranma complained.

"Boy, nobody told you to eat her cooking!" Genma stated.

Ranma was clenching his fist.

"Grr, old man, you don't know anything."

"What do you think you would've done if you were in the same position as me Pops? Turn into a panda!" Ranma yelled.

Right as soon as he said those words, he turned around to see his pops in his panda form and playing with a tire.

"Aaaaaaah! You old fool! Is that all you resort to you big stuffed animal!" Ranma stood up and started to walk out of the room. 

"Is there anyone here sensible enough to talk to?"

"I can't believe this! It ends up that I'm the one who's insensitive and uncaring and unthoughtful. 

When she's the one who mallets me around just because I made a joke that I don' t mean." 

*Kick* He kicked a rock towards the canal.

"She makes me eat horrible food." *Shivers*

"And they call me insensitive and unthoughtful!" 

*Kick* kicked another stone.

"I don't want to lie in my early grave."

"Is that too much to ask?" Ranma asked himself.

*Zooooooom…* *Splash*

Water boat in a canal?

"Argh!" *Drip* *drip*

"Why me?" *Drip* drip*

It seems like his answer came to a form of cold water.

Look at a person and he only becomes what you see, look deeper and he becomes even more.

She closed the book. Akane had been trying to refigure herself. 

From all the taunting and mockery, a person can't always stay protected. 

She tried to prevent herself from crying every time she reminds herself that she's more than an uncute tomboy and a macho-chick.

"Look deeper and I become even more…" 

Akane started reciting the phrases over and over. With every word a tear drops. 

A sign that out of her emotional exterior, she still is a woman and she feels how it can hurt. Akane cried. 

She dropped her book and kept crying.

"I wish things were different…I want him to see me even more." 

She let herself cry. No one was there to listen to her cries. She didn't want anyone to know anyway.

"What am I to you Ranma?"

Finally she caught herself and stopped.

"If I was like Ukyou or Shampoo who can cook really good or be skilled, I guess it would be a lot easier for you to put up with me." Akane sighed.

"I wish things were different." She added.

The night was chilly but it didn't stop Akane to leave her windows open. She kept calling out his name in her sleep, maybe a couple of times. 

From where Akane laid asleep, Ranma sat on a branch of a tree, close by Akane's room.

"Akane…" He decided it's better to leave her window and go to his own room.

He went through the window and closed it silently.

"I didn't know you call out my name too."

"Just in case you were wondering…" he trailed off.

"You are even more…"

To my readers,

I will put my stories on hold for Ranma 1/2 because I have to go to Japan for a very important reason.

No I won't be in vacation but I promise you that I will continue writing my Sliding Doors fanfiction story.

Until then, I'll see you soon.

Lotusmoon 


End file.
